Guardian Angel
by SyrianEagle
Summary: Angels come in many shapes n sizes, they always show up when we need them most.
1. Chapter 1

Randy was pacing back and forth, thinking of ways to insure his win.

"Randy, please stop. You're giving me a headache."

Randy turned and faced Cody, "How am I giving you a headache?"

Cody looked up, "I can't see who wins the match or anything, and it's all a blur."

He looked confused, "You can see the future? What else can you do?"

"That's pretty much it. I can only see the future. Ted can do some things too."

Ted looked up from his computer at the sound of his name.

"What about me?"

Randy sat next to Ted, "What can you do?"

Ted looked over Randy's shoulder and into the hall and waited for someone to walk by.

It was about five minutes before John walked by and he looked into the room, then Randy saw Ted's eyes went solid black, hypnotizing John.

John walked into the room and sat next to Cody.

"Ted, don't even try or I'll rip your balls off." Cody growled as Ted made John touch and kiss over Cody's neck.

"Fine, I'll stop." Ted said letting go of John's mind.

"What the fuck?" John said jumping away from Cody and standing.

"Damn Ted, now I feel left out."

Ted looked over at Randy shocked, "You have a gift, watch."

Ted got up, grabbed a knife and through the knife at Randy.

"What the-" Randy yelled tossing his hand up and the knife stopped in midair.

"You're gift is rare and quite valuable. Plenty of people have been killed because of this gift. But with me and Cody around, you'll be fine. Even with John around, there's no way you'll be taken."

John turned and leaned against the doorframe, "I am not helping The Viper."

Randy flinched; he got up and walked out of the room.

"John, you need to help him. It's the only way to-"

John shoved Cody against the wall, "Why should I help that asshole?"

"Randy has a crush on you that's why." Ted said softly, staring after Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

John looked over at Ted, dropping Cody to the floor.

"Randy's gay?" Ted looked up at John.

"Yeah, you never noticed how he looks at you when we're in the ring? How he hangs on to your every word?"

John was shocked; he had seen the way Randy's eyes lingered on him when he was covered in sweat, how Randy's breath and pulse raced every time it was just the two of them in the ring, how Randy was hooked and always took his advice. Then again, he also noticed that-

"He started drinking and smoking more than he ever has, all because of you. He's on the roof right now, drinking and crying. Please go talk to him, John."

John sighed and stormed out of the room; he climbed up the stairs and walked onto the roof.

"Leave me alone, Cody."

"It's not Cody. You need to talk to me, Randy."

Randy turned and faced John, "You don't even like me, John. Why did you come up here?"

John walked over and sat next to him, "To talk to you, and I like you. Why do you love me?"

Randy looked up suddenly, "How did you know?"

John turned and faced Randy, "Right now, you're pulse is racing. Your temperature is rising and your breathing is picking up."

Randy stared into John's eyes, "Don't fuck with me, John."

Randy got up and walked off the roof, down the stairs; leaving John behind.

"Randy, come here."

Randy turned and hesitated, why should he trust anyone but Ted and Cody, but it was Vince, his boss.

"He needs to get ready for the match tonight, Vince. If there is anything you need, we will be out in the ring."

Randy jumped and felt Big Show's large hand on his shoulder. Not once had Big Show ever taken his side.

Vince nodded, "Okay, Randy, you need to keep your cool out there, and keep those…abilities under some control. Use them only when Ted and Cody say to."

Randy nodded and moved away from Big Show, he headed towards Ted and Cody, who was waiting for him at the entrance of the ring.

"Do I trust Vince and Big Show?"

Cody smiled, "Trust everyone but The Miz, Kane, Shane and Matt."

"Do they want me dead?"

Ted shook his head, "No, but they will use you to get to John and us. Cody told Vince about our gifts, and only use your powers when you need to protect yourself and us."

Randy nodded, "Will I need them tonight, Cody?"

Cody's expression went blank and he started to fall when Triple H caught him.

"Is Cody alright?"

Ted touched Cody's arm and Cody woke up suddenly, "You will not go out to the ring Randy, sniper in the very top, he left the gun and stand in the rafters."

"When will he shoot?" Ted asked

"When the three of us start walking out to the ring. Ted, can you control him from that distance?"

Ted nodded, "No problem. I'll walk out first: Randy, you will stay back here with Cody. He will tell you when it is safe."

Randy nodded and started walking out to the ring.

"Randy what are you doing?! It's not safe."

Randy turned, "The show doesn't start for another two hours. We have an hour before the doors open."

He turned back and went out onto the ramp, when he took a breath of the venue air; the gunshot rang through the air.


	3. AN

Sorry for not updating in a long time. The computer that I had the story on crashed and I couldn't get them back, I ended up changing up the story a little bit. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 3

"Randy!" Cody yelled as Randy hit the floor with a soft thud.

Randy looked over and winked, the bullet wedged between his teeth. He had slowed it down just enough to catch it in his teeth before falling, making it look like he was shot. To say that Cody was shocked would be the understatement of the year. The look on his face was murderous. Ted took one look around Randy and saw that he was surely covered in blood but it seemed that Randy didn't get hit at all. Confused, Ted looked up at the stands and watched the sniper move just slightly as if checking to see if his target was hit. Now Ted knew what Randy was doing, giving the killer a false vision.

"Guess Randy has more than his little gift." Ted whispered in Cody's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Randy can infiltrate a person's mind and make them see what he wants them to see. Look, John's already reaching the sniper."

Cody looked out of the corner of his eye and saw someone stalking closer. "That's not John. John's talking to Jeff." Cody stated gesturing his head back behind them.

"Then who-" Was all Ted managed to get out before an ear piercing scream ripped through the stands and the sound of flesh being ripped apart reached their ears.

Randy stood up and spat the bullet out, "I didn't think he would be that gruesome." He simply stated as the sounds didn't faze him.

"Who is he?" Cody and Ted asked at the same time.

"His name is London Alain." Randy said smiling, "He's a wereleopard and an FBI agent."

"Great…Just great." Cody groaned.

Ted laughed, "What about you? Are you a pussy cat?"

Randy growled and glared at Ted, "Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?"

John looked over when he heard Randy growl.

"No." Ted said, "Just now makes since."

John walked over and put his arm around Randy's shoulders as a warning.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked leaning into John's touch.

"Means that we now know why you're so bitchy half the time." John stated calmly, whipping the blood off Randy's face.

"Wait, that's really your blood?" Cody asked paling.

Randy nodded and licked his lips, "Managed to scratch myself before I hit the ground. That floor isn't soft. I did a good number on my back." He said turning around, showing them his scared back.

"Ugh." Cody said shuddering.

"Don't look now but it's the dream team." John said under his breath.

Cody and Ted turned and faced Matt and The Miz.

"What do you want?" Cody growled darkly as Matt touched Randy's face softly.

"Just wanted to talk to the little Orton. That alright with you, Pops?" Matt said with a teasing glace at Cody.

"Leave, Hardy." John growled pulling Randy behind him and away from Matt's offending hand.

Randy looked between John, Ted, Cody and Matt. The Miz was smart enough to stay away from the werelion.

'_I know what you are, Randy.'_

Randy looked around and locked eyes with the Miz.

'_I'll get you away from John. Your mate won't be able to do anything once I get my hands on your soft fur.'_

Randy shook and ripped his eyes away, he felt his lion purr rather darkly and his need to kill increased tenfold.

"John, let's go. They are not worth anything." Randy whispered in John's ear.

Triple H, who was standing there watching the entire thing play out, finally came out of the shadows.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to Matt? I think Jeff would be very upset if he had to go through the meeting by himself again."

Matt looked over at Hunter, "You're right. I'll see you in the Ring, Orton."

Randy just nodded and looked over at Hunter. "You never defend me."

Hunter just shrugged and stood next to John and Randy. "I would say kill the little fuck but if you so much as harm one hair on Matt's head, I won't hesitate to remove you from the Pride. Keep your little Lion under control, John." Hunter whispered harshly.

Randy swallowed thickly and John just nodded.

"CODY!"

All three men looked and saw Cody collapse to the floor.

_*The man on the ground groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his shirt was ripped up and he was covered in his own blood. "Well that's just awesome." He said no emotion in his voice at all. The leopard had left, thinking that its prey was dead. 'I'll kill that lion at some point.' The man thought with no emotion. There was a soft vibration in the back pocket. "Cody." The man said into the phone as softly as he could. "I'm on my way." Cody stood up and leaned against the wall. "Fuck." He moaned before he felt his mind being prodded.*_

Cody gasped and looked at the worried faces of Ted, John, Hunter and Randy.

"You alright?" John asked.

"What did you see?" Ted asked.

"The sniper's name is Cody. I didn't catch a last name. He has no emotions and he's still alive. He got a call and is now on his way out. He felt me watching him and he pushed me away." Cody said rubbing his head. He just realized that his head was in Randy's lap and that John was softly growling.

"Sorry, John, I didn't know." Cody said blushing watching the confused looks on everyone's face.


End file.
